


Love is a Choice

by ElegantFatality



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantFatality/pseuds/ElegantFatality
Summary: What if MC reacted differently to 707 on his route? What if Zen's constant concern and support became the shoulder she could lean on?This is an alternate scenario for 707's Route, there will be spoilers!





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY WILL BE FULL OF SPOILERS. 
> 
> The story takes place in Deep Route from Day 1, however, not everything will be 100% cannon, I will make changes as I see fit, and will wrap it together into my story. This is my first fic in a LONG time, I am rusty, but I hope I can entertain you. 
> 
> MC is going to be my OC, Amelia. It was a tough decision, but I felt like I couldn’t write the story I wanted without dictating things about her, which would ruin the self-insert. Amelia looks a lot like MC 1. 
> 
> This story has not been through editing! Please forgive errors. 
> 
> (If you'd like to be my editor, let me know!

** **

            _What a long day, I should get out and go on a walk. It can’t be good to sit for so long at one time._

   Amelia stood from her cushy computer chair and stretched, it was almost dinner time and she had been working from the office in her apartment since 10:00 am.

_I should go explore, I landed in Korea a month ago and I still haven’t wandered around my new neighborhood. Last time I worked here I was in a totally different location. I can’t wait to see what’s in store for me this time!_ She tugged at her ponytail, letting her long brown hair fall down her back and grabbed a sweater as she headed for the door. _Hopefully, I’ll come across a restaurant while I’m out…_

   Amelia grabbed her keys and phone and walked out into the street, enjoying the colors in the sky as evening began to settle in. She found a little café as she wandered around the shops and decided to sit and eat now, so she could continue her walk. As she settled into a seat to enjoy her dinner, she took out her phone.

_Hmmm, what’s this? I’ve never seen the app store send me a notification before…_ She clicked the little icon that took her to a suggested app. _Oh... a messenger app?? I guess I could use a better-looking interface… Let's see what this does…_ Amelia clicked the app, not bothering to read the description as she downloaded it to her phone, mindlessly approving what appeared to be a security warning in her haste to click through.

   “Geez, she didn’t even bother to read it… This will be easier than I thought… I didn’t even need to bother making it look like a dating app…” Intense eyes watched her from across the café, “I thought she knew about internet safety... The security warning would have made this difficult, but she ignored it… I should just consider this a blessing, this was meant to be.”

   Amelia clicked into the app and found a little space to enter her name then closed it out, deciding she needed to get going, now wasn’t the time to get into a new app. She finished her meal, throwing her hair back up so she could get in some exercise without dealing with it in her face. She took note of the little shops and restaurants around her and decided this little neighborhood was going to be perfect for her stay. She decided to jog back home now that dinner had settled and the sun was setting quickly now. Feeling comfortable with her new home, she put in her headphones and turned on her playlist and took off at a steady pace towards the apartment. She never noticed the slim figure jogging along behind her.

   Out of breath, Amelia made a mental note to do this more often and took the stairs up to her apartment. Once she was inside she plugged her phone in to charge and headed for the shower.

***bleep* *bleep***

   She turned back to check her phone, better to make sure it wasn’t her client before she got ready for bed.

_Hmmm? What’s this? That new app…._ A tiny M had appeared in her notification bar, suddenly the screen changed. _This doesn’t look right… what the hell did I download???_

* * *

 

                                      **Unknown has entered the chatroom**                                    

 

> Unknown: …Hello…?
> 
> Amelia: ?
> 
> Unknown: Can you see this?
> 
> Amelia: Yes, I can.
> 
> Unknown: …Finally connected.
> 
>                   Thank god.
> 
> Unknown: **It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.**
> 
> Unknown: I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.
> 
> Unknown: I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records…
> 
> Unknown: I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…
> 
> Unknown: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.
> 
> Unknown: I’s like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…
> 
> Amelia: First… who are you?
> 
> Unknown: **Me? Oh sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself.**
> 
> Unknown: I’m just… a student studying abroad. I’m Korean.
> 
> Unknown: I could tell you my name, but it really doesn’t matter.
> 
> Unknown: _You won’t find me on search engines. ^^:_
> 
> Unknown: But, anyways..
> 
> Unknown: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?
> 
> Unknown: I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.
> 
> Unknown: But still…
> 
> Unknown: **I’d appreciate it if you could help.**
> 
> Amelia: Why are you so obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give it to the police or the post office.
> 
> Unknown: Well… Normal people won’t be able to understand…
> 
> Unknown: To be honest, I have a religion.
> 
> Unknown: My religion says that you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small.
> 
> Unknown: Well, some say that it’s just being nosy.
> 
> Unknown: But I’m not like normal people.
> 
> Unknown: I can’t help but think about how stressed the owner might be.
> 
> Unknown: It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.
> 
> Unknown: I know the area. It’s developed.
> 
> Unknown: Please?
> 
> Amelia: Fine… I’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy.
> 
> Unknown: You trust me…
> 
> Unknown: _Thank you!_
> 
> Unknown: Just a sec. I’ll send you the address.
> 
> Unknown: Found it.
> 
> Unknown: [Address]
> 
>                  [Click Link]
> 
> Amelia: Ok, that’s not far from me actually… Um… give me 15 minutes to get there.
> 
> Unknown: Ok. Thank you. I will be here waiting. I won’t log out. Please stay logged in too so we don’t lose connection.
> 
> Amelia: Alright… Leaving now.

* * *

 

   

   Amelia looked at the GPS map on her phone and confirmed her route. She quickly clicked back into the messenger app, afraid to accidentally shut it down or be logged out.

_This is insane… What on earth am I doing?!_

   She grabbed her pepper spray and gave it a little shake, picked up her keys and sweater again and walked towards the door, eager to get this over with and return home. _I’m sure everything will be fine, it’s only a 10-minute walk. I’m sure I passed by this area earlier._

   Amelia walked out the door, only a few people remained outside now that the sun had set. On high alert, she glanced around and decided no one looked like they were interested in her as she began her walk to the address. She felt a little better when she noticed a couple people seemed to be going in the same direction.

_At least I won’t be alone on the street on my way there…_

 

* * *

 

 

> Unknown: Are you there? ^^See. Nothing strange.
> 
> Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?
> 
> Amelia: Yes.
> 
> Unknown: I’ll send you the digits. Try it.
> 
> Unknown: [Password]
> 
>                  [Click Link]
> 
> Amelia:... Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first?
> 
> Unknown: Hmm. You’re right!
> 
> Unknown: Sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight.
> 
> Unknown: Then ring the doorbell.

* * *

 

 

***Ding***

_Nothing…. No one is here._

***Ding***

_I don’t like this… Hmmm…_

* * *

 

 

> Amelia: I want to go back. _;;_
> 
> Unknown: What? No.
> 
> Unknown: Put in the password.
> 
> Unknown: You can just leave a note. Yeah?
> 
> Amelia: Okay… Alright.
> 
> Unknown: Good girl ^^

* * *

 

***Click***

* * *

 

 

> Amelia: The door’s open.
> 
> Unknown: Good. Why don’t you go inside?
> 
> Amelia: Can I just enter a stranger’s house?
> 
> Unknown: You can just leave a note. I’ll give you my info.
> 
> Unknown: If something happens, you can just show my messages. That’ll do.
> 
> Amelia: Then… Alright.

* * *

 

   “Hello? Anyone here?”

_No one is home… Ugh, I’m leaving… I’m not going to jail for breaking and entering….. Hey, what the hell? What happened to my chat? Why am I in a new chat?! Maybe… one of them will know whose apartment this is? This was a horrible idea…_

* * *

 

> Zen: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?
> 
> 707: _Maybe?_
> 
> Jumin Han: Who downloaded it twice?
> 
> Yoosung☆: Not me!
> 
> Amelia: Hello…

* * *

 

 

   He snickered to himself from the bottom floor of the apartment, “This worked out well. The Savior was right, she was the perfect person for this.”

   Amelia had been hand-picked, she would get to see Paradise, too. When he was looking through the handful of candidates he decided she was the least likely to back out. She worked as a freelancer, spoke several languages, and used her hard-earned skills to support her love of travel and adventure, and she made it a point to donate time or money to good causes wherever she went. She didn’t have close family members, and the few close ties she did have weren’t in frequent contact since she was never home. She was foreign, so she wouldn’t have many people in her life here. Her job would allow her to work wherever she was, and her sense of adventure and her kind heart made this very easy for him.

   He pulled out his phone and paused to send a text, then headed out the door. Finally, things were moving forward.

   Amelia left the chat and clicked through the features of the app. _This is crazy… I feel.. better?? Maybe… The person who led me here might want me to replace this Rika? How would they have known me? No. That’s not possible. I need to figure out how they got this app to me. It’s not in the app store, I have no idea how they did that… Why me?_

_Hmm.. let’s look at this app then, might as well figure it out now… Oh interesting, it’s like a mini social media page too… Hmm preloaded with their names and phone numbers. That is convenient. I can see why they would need all of this to be contained within a secure app… Oh.._

   The app started ringing.

_A phone call within the app? There’s no name or picture…_

 

> “Hello?”
> 
> “Amelia?”
> 
> “Yes… Who is this?”
> 
> “Ah, this is V, my information is not available automatically in the app… I needed to talk with you before we go any further. Luciel’s initial background check on you is clear, I apologize if this seems like an invasion of your privacy, but with this breach in our security and the people we work with, we need to know whether or not you are safe. I am sure you can understand the logic behind that. Luciel will be running a deeper background check on you, in order for you to remain in the app and the RFA. I wanted to ask, is this ok with you?”
> 
> “Yes. I understand, and please, call me Amy. I am a bit hesitant to just jump into something like this. I have quite a few concerns... I need to clarify, this is a charity organization and the reason for the security it to protect your guests, some of which may be high profile or in other sensitive positions?”
> 
> “Correct.”
> 
> “My job will be choosing and communicating with guests, for the party, for charity, and I will be able to do it all through the app?”
> 
> “Yes. I am glad you understand, I was worried you were not taking this seriously, I am relieved that was not the case. I don’t have a lot of time to talk, but I need to sort out a few things before this goes further. Can you live there? At Rika’s apartment for the time being?”
> 
> “Yes…. If I have to. However, I have my own apartment to maintain as well. It is not too far from here.”
> 
> “I see, this is not long-term, if you end up staying there for more than a month, I will reimburse you for your rent. Do you work or go to school?”
> 
> “I am a freelancer, so I work from home almost exclusively. I meet with my client once every week or so, but most of our communication is done online.”
> 
> “I see, so you will have no issues staying at this apartment then, for the time being. I do need to reiterate, do not reveal the address to anyone. Not the RFA, not outside of the RFA. In the case of an emergency, contact Luciel. If he cannot be reached, contact Jumin, although Jumin cannot know the address, he has the resources to be very helpful in the event Luciel needs someone else to handle something.”
> 
> “Okay… I can move freely, though, right? Spend the night at home once in a while, go shopping, go to the gym, or explore the neighborhood?”
> 
> “Yes.. you can move freely, but do not bring anyone back to the apartment, and again do not speak to anyone about the messenger, RFA, or the party without authorization, please. I also ask that you do not spend the night elsewhere. I understand living a normal healthy life, but I will ask that you return to the apartment each night and treat it as your home for now.”
> 
>    V sounded tense. Amelia sighed softly. _This is going to be interesting if nothing else._
> 
> “What about all of my clothes and things? Should I move in here and cancel my lease or… You said ‘for the time being’ but I am not sure how long that will be.”
> 
> “Hmm… Please bring your own clothing and groceries and whatever appliances or items you will need as the apartment has been empty for some time, and was never truly lived in, but please do not ‘move in’ or bring any more than necessary so that you will be able to leave quickly if need be. If things go well, and we decide to hold the party for sure, after the date is set, we can discuss longer term options based on the success of the party and how things go… but for now, we don’t have to worry about long term…”
> 
>   V paused for a moment before continuing.
> 
> “Please trust me for now, and I hope you will be comfortable. I look forward to working with you, I have to go talk to Luciel about that background check and look into a few things. Remember not to touch any documents or drawers within the apartment, it is all classified, and it will set the alarm off. Luciel will connect your app to the email features you need soon. Do you know how to enter and exit the apartment? Please make sure you secure the door when you                leave, every time.”
> 
> “Yes,  I know the code, and I will make sure the apartment is locked up when I leave. I guess I will head to my apartment tonight to get what I will need while I am here. I do have another question… If the app has everything I need, why do I need to stay here?”
> 
> “To be honest, we need you to stay there while we look into who you are and whether or not you are a danger to the RFA, as well as try to figure out who sent you and why. Right now, is your last chance to back out. It is completely ok to disagree to this now, but if you go further, it will not be as easy to leave, please think carefully before you speak.”
> 
> “… Hmm…. No, it’s fine. This seems like an adventure, this is a charity organization, right? It would be nice to do something good for other people while I am here in Korea. Even though everyone is weary of me, and I’m not sure how I ended up here, I think this will be worthwhile.”
> 
> “I am glad to hear that. Luciel or I will talk to you soon. Have a good evening.”

_What a whirlwind!_ The sun was long gone now, Amelia took a look at the apartment around her and sat on the floor for a moment to answer the text messages from the members of the RFA.

_A text, from Unknown!_

**-It’ll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I’ll go get you soon.**

**-You’re not dangerous, are you?**

   Amelia stared at the phone… no reply… she tried to send another text, but the app acted like the sender didn’t exist.

_What have I gotten myself into? I need to be cautious… I should search up RFA and see if I can find anything online about them… Still... I’m sure this will be an experience I will never forget!_   _Ugh, 10 pm already? I need to hustle home and pack I guess… How will I know what to bring?_

   She stood and walked around the apartment taking inventory and made a list of the bare minimum she would need to bring over with her. _How on earth am I going to bring everything from my place to here this late at night, and alone? I’ll bring the perishable food I have from home and just buy groceries tomorrow I guess... Toiletries, bedding, and clothes will fit… anything beyond that will have to wait until tomorrow. It will be a pain to haul my computer here… I guess I will have to settle for the laptop for tonight…_

   She stood and headed for the door, glancing around her one last time before turning off the lights and securing the door. A small shiver ran up her spine as she turned and walked down the empty hallway. She swallowed the uneasiness that climbed up her throat and tried to settle the warning alarms sounding in her head. _Why am I suddenly on edge? This will be fun!_

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
